Before You Sleep
by JungYoungest
Summary: Rutinitas hyerin setiap malamnya digantikan oleh jongin. Bagaimana reaksi sehun?/"hanya satu malam saja sehun. Aku akan menelponmu nanti"/"aku harus menelpon siapa? Ya tuhan sebentar lagi jongin pasti masuk kekamar"/"aku tau kau belum tidur. Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" It's Kaihun FanFic with oh hyerin (Afterschool's Raina)


Tittle : Before You Sleep

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim Jongin

Oh Hyerin (Afterschool's Raina)

Genre : comedy, romance, and nano nano /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Second Fanfic

Don'te be plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Seluruhnya atau sebagian

Jung gak bermaksud plagiat /bow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rutinitas hyerin setiap malamnya digantikan oleh jongin. Bagaimana reaksi sehun?/"hanya satu malam saja sehun. Aku akan menelponmu nanti"/"aku harus menelpon siapa? Ya tuhan sebentar lagi jongin pasti masuk kekamar"/"aku tau kau belum tidur. Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Oneshoot

.

.

.

.

.

"hanya satu malam saja sehun. aku akan menelponmu nanti"

"tapi noona..."

"sungguh hanya satu malam"

"bisakah kau ubah pilihanmu noona?"

"sehun, aku butuh hiburan. Lagipula ada jongin yang akan menemanimu"

"huft baiklah"

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok sehun"

Brak

Sehun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar setelah noonanya benar benar sudah meninggalkan rumah. sungguh sehun kesal dengan keputusan noonanya yang lebih memilih menginap dirumah teman satu jurusannya yang bernama Im jinah daripada menemani dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk adiknya tercinta sebelum tidur.

Entah kenapa sekarang sehun menjadi sangat benci pada jinah noona yang selalu membelikannya segelasi bubble tea saat berkunjung kerumah. Bagaimana bisa seorang Im jinah dapat dengan mudahnya mengajak Oh hyerin—noona sehun— menginap dirumahnya dan meninggalkan adik tercintanya sendirian dirumah bersama sepupunya yang selalu bersikap acuh pada sehun? ohh Im jinah tunggu pembalasan dari sehun.

Bruk

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar keranjangnya. Ia berencana untuk tidur daripada ia terus mengomel ngomel tak jelas. Ugh itu sangat sangat membuang buang energinya.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka matanya lalu melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Jongin? Kenapa cepat sekali? Seharusnya sekolah jongin usai satu jam lagi dan butuh waktu hampir dua puluh menit untuk sampai kerumah.

Sehun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. "jongin? Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali"

"ada rapat" jawab jongin singkat sebelum ia masuk kekamar mandi

Huft

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh jongin. Sehun lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya dan kembali masuk kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya cemas. Sesekali ia juga melirik kearah jam weakernya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam tapi tak ada telpon dari noonanya. Apa noonanya sudah lupa dengan kebiasaan sehun sebelum tidur?

Sehun membanting ponselnya kesampingnya saat ia mencoba kembali menelpon noonanya dan nomor noonanya masih saja tidak aktif. Apa noonanya sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar sehun tak menganggunya? Kejamnya dirimu oh hyerin.

sehun menatap jam weakernya sekali lagi. "bagaimana ini? Jongin sebentar lagi akan masuk kekamar" ucap sehun panik.

Sehun segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut dan ia mencoba untuk tidur

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Sehun menyingkapkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Ia tak bisa tidur. Sehun meraih ponselnya, mengecek apakah noonanya menelponnya atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Nihil

Tak ada apapun di ponsel sehun.

Sehun membenci noonanya untuk hari ini.

"aku harus menelpon siapa? Ya tuhan sebentar lagi jongin akan masuk kekamar" ucap sehun cemas

Ceklek

Itu pasti jongin.

Sehun segera menarik selimutnya keatas dan berpura pura tidur.

"aku tau kau belum tidur. Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawar jongin

Sehun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membulatkan matanya. "bagai..mana bisa"

"kemarin noonamu memberitahukannya padaku. Sekarang aku tau kenapa aku hanya boleh masuk kekamarku saat sudah pukul 9 malam" ucap jongin dengan nada mengejek

"sudahlah kau mau menyanyikanku atau tidak?"

"hmm baiklah"

Jongin segera berjalan menuju ranjang sehun dan duduk dikursi yang ada dipinggir ranjang sedangkan sehun sudah kembali berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kedada.

"nyanyikan aku lagu fool milik yonghwa dan juniel" ucap sehun

"baiklah. Tapi maafkan aku jika suaraku tak semerdu suara jung yonghwa atau pun juniel"

"aku sudah tau itu. Jadi cepatlah"

Jongin mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu fool dengan penuh penghayatan dan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Nan babo nan neoman boneun babo neol saranghae

Nuga mworago nollindaedo neoman boneun baboga dwilge

Babo nan neoman boneun babo nae soneul jab-ajwo naerul anajwo neoman saanghaneun babo~

Sehun sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Jongin juga sudah menyelesaikan lagunya sejak tadi. Tapi ia masih betah memandangi wajah damai sehun saat tertidur. Jika sehun bukanlah sepupunya, sudah dipastikan jongin akan melamar sehun setelah ia lulus.

Cup

Jongin mengecup dahi sehun lembut. "saranghae oh sehun" bisik jongin tepat ditelinga sehun.

Jongin segera mematikan lampu dan bergegas tidur diranjangnya sendiri.

Kebiasaan sehun sebelum tidur terbongkar sudah. Tapi isi hati jongin masih tersimpan rapih..

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Hambar ya?

jung sadar itu hahaha

Maklum bikinnya Cuma satu jam setengah ditambah mata yang udah ngajak bobo cantik /?

Oh iya teaser fanfic hunhan 'am i still normal?' jung hapus

Mianhae /bow

Karena tiba tiba aja alurnya menghilang dari otak jung

Dan sekarang jung lagi ngumpulin alur baru

Tapi inti ceritanya sama kok

Tungguin aja chap 1 nya xD

terakhir...

kritik dan sarannya ditunggu di kolom review ~


End file.
